Huruf dalam pita
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: For Family Spring Event 2012./Pita ini akan mengingatkan kita sebagai kakak beradik, walau nantinya kita akan berdiri menjadi sepasang musuh…./Ingat aku… aku adalah kakakmu. Itu permintaanku yang kupinta./Walau kita akan berjauhan, Nunnally. Aku akan berada di sampingmu—selalu./ RnR Please :


_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**Huruf dalam pita © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**For FSE 2012 [Family Spring Event 2012]**_

_**.**_

_**Lelouch Vi Britannia and Nunnally**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying for reading and review**_

* * *

.

.

.

Keseharian di dalam rumah membuat gadis manis berambut cokelat muda bosan ditambah lagi sang kakak yang akhir-akhir ini sering pulang telat. Berbagai alasan yang masuk akal dilontarkan oleh sang kakak.

Menjadi buta—itu hal yang tidak diinginkannya, dia ingin melihat apapun dengan kedua matanya. Seandainya mata ini normal tak mungkin dia merepotkan juga kedua kakinya lumpuh. Kakaknya selalu bilang dengan kata-kata yang membuat dia tenang—dan membuatku berharap dunia yang diceritakan oleh kakaknya bisa damai—tanpa peperangan bahkan pertumpahan darah.

Nunnally—itu sang adik dari pangeran Lelouch Vi Britannia membuat origami burung berwarna-warni yang kini mencapai jumlah 99 buah. Dirinya sendiri menunggu kepulangan kakaknya, betapa sayangnya dia dengan kakaknya—karena dia adalah satu-satu keluarga yang dekat walaupun mereka berdua adalah anggota kerajaan. Tapi memilih menjauh, terlebih lagi peristiwa menggenaskan—kematian ibunya yang menyisakan kepedihan mendalam.

"Aku pulang, Nunnally." Sang kakak bernama Lelouch menghampiri adiknya yang berada di ruang keluarga. Dengan langkah pelan, Lelouch mengagetkan adiknya.

"Ah, _nii-san_… mengagetkanku," ucap Nunnally. Dia menarik senyuman lembut kepada kakaknya, dan disambut dengan tangan besar Lelouch mengacak rambut adiknya.

Lelouch melihat meja berukuran besar kini dipenuhi origami burung buatan adiknya—Nunnally. "Sudah berapa jumlah origami burung yang kau buat?" tanyanya.

Dengan tangan menyentuh dagu yang seolah-olah orang berpikir membuat sang kakak tersenyum geli. "Kira-kira 99 buah, _nii-san_."

"Oh, begitu—" Lelouch mengarahkan pandangan ke piring biscuit yang kosong juga cangkir berwarna putih tampak tidak tersisa isinya. Dia pun mengambil kedua barang itu dan bunyinya membuat adiknya menarik pelan ujung bajunya.

"_Nii-san_ mau kemana? Temani aku…"

Seraya melepas tangan adiknya dengan halus, Lelouch merendahkan tubuhnya hingga sejajar dengan Nunnally. "Kakak mau membuat cokelat panas untukmu."

"T-tapi…"

"Kakak tidak akan lama, Nunnally."Lelouch-pun meninggalkan adik seorang diri ke dapur.

Nunnally merasakan ada perasaan takut dalam hatinya… takut akan kakaknya akan meninggalkannya bahkan akan menjadi sepasang musuh. Hal yang terus ditepis oleh Nunnally—dia harus berpikir positif… positif… positif… mengenai kakaknya.

Tanpa sadar tangannya menyentuh benda berukuran panjang—dia usap… dan menyentuhkan benda itu di wajahnya. Halus—itu yang dipikirkan Nunnally dan ada lekukan-lekukan seperti cetakan huruf yang membentuk sebuah kata.

Coba saja dia bisa melihat benda yang berada digenggamnya… andai saja.

"Nunnally, ini cokelat panas untukmu," seru Lelouch menyadarkan lamunan Nunnally.

Pangeran berdarah Britannia menyodorkan secangkir cokelat panas ke adiknya, dia kemudian menfokuskan ke arah sang adik yang dia pikir sejak kapan benda itu berada di tangan adiknya.

"Apa yang membuatmu terganggu, Nunnally?" tanya Lelouch.

"_Nii-san_, ini benda apa?" tanya balik Nunnally menyodorkan benda itu ke wajah kakaknya.

"Itu pita warna merah. Kakak membelikannya untukmu," jawab pangeran bermata ungu itu.

"Untuk apa? Terus tulisan apa yang tertera di pita ini?"

Sang kakak mengambil pita itu dari tangan adiknya dan memasangkan ke tangan Nunnally. "_L dan N_… berarti Lelouch dan Nunnally. Apapun yang akan terjadi diantara kita berdua—ingat dengan pita ini—" tangan Lelouch menarik tangan Nunnally untuk ikut menyentuh pita yang merekat ditangan adiknya.

Inilah hal yang ditakutkan Nunnally dengan perkataan kakaknya, dia meremas pelan tangan Lelouch dengan kecemasan, kekhawatiran dan kesedihan bercampur menjadi satu—hingga Lelouch terdiam dengan gerakan yang bisa dikatakan bentuk ketakutan adiknya.

Sang kakak menarik adiknya dalam rengkuhan hangat mencoba menenangkan tubuh Nunnally yang gemetaran. "Jangan takut apa yang akan terjadi, Nunnally. Kita tidak tahu bukan hari kedepannya. Mungkin bisa kita menjadi musuh… bisa jadi kan? Yang penting ingat—aku adalah kakakmu. Hanya satu yang harus kau ingat."

Senggukan terdengar cukup pelan dari Nunnally dan dengan sigap Lelouch melepas pelukan kemudian menghapus jejak cairan bening yang mengalir dari sudut mata adiknya.

"Walau kita akan berjauhan, Nunnally. Aku akan berada di sampingmu—selalu…" ucap Lelouch.

"Selalu—"

"Selalu di dalam hatimu, adikku."

.

.

.

_Pita ini akan mengingatkan kita sebagai kakak beradik, walau nantinya kita akan berdiri menjadi sepasang musuh…_

_Ingat aku… aku adalah kakakmu. Itu permintaanku yang kupinta._

_._

_._

_._

_The End_

* * *

Mungkin ini karyaku untuk meramaikan fandom bergenre family. Maafkan saya—jikalau ceriat ini ada kekurangan dalam segala yang berkaitan dengan aturan EYD.

Greets

**Tsurugi De Lelouch**

**28 Agustus 2012, 09.18 a.m**


End file.
